reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Four Horses of the Apocalypse
War? I searched said location for War for dozens of minutes but couldn't find him; is it a random spawn at said location? L4C YukiNagato 21:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I found him around the Hanging Rock, east of Armadillo 22:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I found War between Thieve's Landing and McFarlanes' Ranch. Does anyone know that if one of the Apocalypse Horses dies, that they can pop up later again too or wont I see them again then? I searched for War, and couldn't find him either, so I went and did the Seth mission, and right when I left, the message appeared that said I found a mythical creature. After you complete the game and obtain Death, you can complete a challenge and obtain the deeds, or "Blood Pacts" for the four horses.WakeMaker 18:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I found War just outside Thieve's Landing near the road leading to the Old Bacchus Place. I found War between Repentance Rock and Plainview in Rio Bravo. Multiple horses? So what happens if you find one while already having broken one? You can't get deeds for them. 22:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd say either you make multiple saves between each mission or you choose. L4C YukiNagato 22:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Update: Traded in War for Pestilence, went back to where I found War.. Nothing there. 00:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you will re encounter it. You never know. I'd like to know if there's a way to keep all four of them though. L4C YukiNagato 10:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay Update if you find War, Famine, and Pestilince before the last mission after that you get Death, Once you explode the heads of 4 unique zombies (normal, Bruiser, Retcher, and Dasher) you receive the Blood Pacts (deeds) for all the four horses of the Apocolypse Wait, what happens when you tame another horse? What happens? do you just lose it forever? Like if you trade war for a unicorn, does war disappear forever?Woohooyeee 03:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you do lose it. Maybe you can find it again though. L4C YukiNagato 10:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sad face :(. oh well, unicorns sound bad ass Woohooyeee 11:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I believe once you beat the game, you get a mission that will give you a deed for all four horses. 8o Vain-king 20:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Can the horses die before they're caught? Can the horses die before they're caught? Am wondering what may have happped here - was up in Tall Trees on the road to Cochinay when I got the message that a mythical creature had entered the area. I searched around the blue area on the map, though it was mostly in the hills bordering the river up in that location when the blue area on the map disappeared. Could the horse have fallen or drowned & died? I've since gone back to Tall Trees and searched for about an hour for Pestilence but cannot find him! EDIT: Finished the game and got Death as a result. Went back to Tall Trees and first thing I found was Pestilence! Now for the Unicorn and El Chupacabra! how to get death to get death u do not need to beat he game for those who think that you dont all you need to do is find him roaming south of chuparosa in mexico i do belive because that where i got him i had the blood pacts before i beat the game lol not very hard.